LOL♥C01
Love's REBIRTH (愛のREBIRTH Ai no REBIRTH) (also known as Rebirth Love in french) is the first episode of Super! LOL Pretty Cure! C. Preview Life is good~ Love is filling the entire town! It's also spreading around the world... but... Eh?! Darkness, but... I thought we got rid of it? Hate.. Hate.. Help! We need the power of Love! Will this call reach it? Summary Synopsis Transcript Ai was already on her way. School was back for the gang. Life was back to normal. No hate, and L'ots '''O'f 'L'ove! (LOL) Especially for Ai. (and Haruka and Star but...) Now she had a boyfriend. She felt like a new person. It was awkward at the school. The couple was '''holding hands. While Ai was blushing a lot, Takuya didn't care. It was like they did this a thousand times. Takuya whispered in Ai's ear It'll be fine. They'll soon just forget about this. That didn't exactly help, but it made Ai blush a little less. At La Clarté, it showed a prison. Someone was in that prism. but not for long... He broke out, and set foot on a ship. That left, and he was free. Life would no longer have Love... When they got in, They parted. But before that, Takuya kissed Ai's cheek. People were shocked. So they are dating! and Wow, those two, together? Ai blushed rapidly. Takuya went left as she and the girls went right. The scene then took place on a spaceship. Someone was on a throne. He seemed to be the King or something. That person was talking about how La Clarté was back to normal. "Love filled the world". He smirked Love is nothing but a lie. They laughed. Pieces of a ship was floating around. The ship with the "prince" made a call to it. Suddenly, the pieces budged together. Soon, the ship was back up and working. Someone answered the call. "Y-yes sir?" The man answered. "Wake up one of boys, and make it quick. We don't have all day". The Princes answered back. As the group was on their walk home, a rumble ruined peace on earth. They wondered if this was an earthquake. But, it wasn't. A ship flew from the sky and crashed, somewhere. They all ran toward the UFO. After sometime, someone came out. It was the Prince, and he wasn't alone. A monster 3x as tall and big as the Prince walked behind him. They all wondered what was happening. Were they going to fight? Ai asked who were they and why'd they come. The Prince answered with one word "Hate". They all gasped. Not again! The Prince introduced himself "I'm Le Prince. Pleased to meet you, beauties." Only the girls blushed, but they didn't know why. This made the guys jealous and go straight to the point. Why did they want hate? Prince said he had no time to explain. He would release Hate Clouds around the earth. Prince let the new type of Monster Kage attack. Streams of black smoke appeared They all jumped away. Without powers, they were useless. The 6 used objects of some sort like sticks or garbage can tops. Ai was feeling light headed. Her heart was beating faster than usual. What's happening? she thought. At La Clarté, there's been a devastating message. Prince has escaped from his prisoning! Rabitan felt a strike of lighting. Her heart started beating fast. It was like.. Rabitan could feel what Ai's felt. Feelings. It was rushing back to little old Rabitan. She told the others mascot that they must go to earth. Immediately... After when the teens had no choice but to give up, Ai started crying. It's over.. she thought. Ai cried out "Love is good! Love is Life!". That call reach Rabitan, and lin flash, Rabitan was right next to Ai. "Are you actually gonna cry, Ai-rabi!?" Rabitan asked in sarcasticness. "Oh, Rabitan!" she hugged her dear mascot. "I missed you.." And soon, the other mascot came. Haruka and Star hugged them as well. "Feminin, I won't forget this moment." Haruka teared. "Thank you. Same goes to you~"Leo-chan!" Star teased. "IT'S LEO-SAN!" he roared. Le Prince was waiting. So without further ado, the Ex-Cures became Cures again. The cures were a little rusty, but they got the hang of it. This battle was oon over with finishing attacks by the cures. Le Prince was gone, and so was the smoke. Finally, everything was back to normal. As in, Cure wise? Category:OmegaPri Category:Super! LOL Pretty Cure! C Category:Episodes